Testing Hearts
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: It's not a Jarethanyone story, unless reveiwers wish it to be so. Slight use of language and humor. A girl wishes away her half-brother and three other kids she was watching, in an attempt to stop it her aunty also gets swept away. Chaos! Edited.
1. The Begining

_**Testing Hearts**_

A.N: Two New Friends in England, and My Sister will be added to, one day. I'm still trying to jump over that writer's block, while doing this. It does help me think so don't flame, well you can flame, but not about that.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

Ah... Halloween, All Hallow's Eve, Samhain. Day when the veil between realms is the thinnest. Day my sister and her friends decide that me, my cousins, and my 17 year old neice are old enough to watch my nephews and neice by ourselves, and take them trick-or-treating.

Anyway, as I was saying. This Halloween is going to be great!

-

Standing sentry in the hall. I finally got the courage to exit my room, then tried to dash back in as I remembered that kids from school lived next door. I inhaled deeply and exited. Hearing a scream I rushed out to the living room, all fears of my attire vanishing. Though the short, shredded, black pleather mini-skirt was a bit of an obstacle, then you add in the high-heeled, pleather, black knee-high boots that were hell to run in... Oh never mind, forget the outfit for now, wait, dammit, shift the wings slightly, why did they feel like more than fake ones? Anyway, run, run, ah ha! Living room! 'There the- Holy shit!'

I snapped to a halt, and tripped, landing on my neice, who by the way was just sitting there like an idiot. Oh wait! I'm supposed to be telling a story, hehe... Oh dear, anyway... I saw the problem imediately, little twisted creatures were playing tug-of-war with my nephews, v.s. my cousins, Shellee and Michelle... Oh damn... Never mind that, let's get back to business... I saw a creature about to grab my unprotected neice. The newborn, not the one sitting there like an idiot. Which left me with two choices, swing high or low? I grabbed a broom and chose low, and there goes a flying critter feature. Heh, nevermind... Anyway I swung, grabbed my newborn neice, and turnned to leave, stepping on a crystal the creature had dropped as it learned how to fly. The tinkling of breaking glass sounded as the world spun and I fell foreward into oblivion.

-

The disappearance of their cousin caused a temporary distraction and the goblins grabbed Leslie's three nephews... Ooooh was she gonna be pissed when _she_ found out... 'Eeek! Enough lamenting on the horrors that shall befall you when Leslie finds out! Just figure out ho- Holy Shit! Man in tight pants! Tight leather... Open collar.. on.. shirt... drool... Wait! Think of Leslie! Think of the children! Think of Leslie using one of her various blades when she finds out about the children! Okay! I'm better now.' Michelle slapped herself once more for good measure. Shellee then spoke. "Where are the children! WHERE IS MY COUSIN!"

'Ack! Reminder, never. Get. Shellee. Mad!' Michelle gave a slight squeak as the leather-clad man spoke. "The children, and your cousin, are safe in a chamber of my castle. Though I should whip your cousin for interfering." A picture of the leather-clad man standing over her cousin, her naked and _bound_ cousin, bearing a whip appeared in her mind. Michelle slapped herself again to get such perverted thoughts out of her head. It wasn't working.

"I. Want. My. Cousin. And. The. Children. Back! NOW!" Shellee shrieked loudly.

Theresa, Leslie's other neice, stood. "_I_ don't want them back though! Let them stay where ever the fuck they are!"

The leather-clad man was about to leave when a shriek premeated the air. Shellee had Theresa in a strangle hold, she has a younger brother, and was screaming that if they didn't come back then Shellee was going to take Leslie's place and gut them all with her nice pointy swords and daggers. To their surprize Michelle spoke up. "PLEASE! PLEASE BRING THEM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! SHELLEEE WITH A KNIFE IS SCARY! SHELLEE TAKING LESLIE'S PLACE WITH KNIVES IS SCARIER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The leather-clad man finally agreed, "13 hours mi'ladies. You have only 13 hours in which to complete the Labyrinth and get your cousin and the children back, or they stay with us forever."

Decisively Michelle turnned to Theresa, "This is all your fault!" And then ran after her sister, who was already half way down.

-

Near-by, a certain brunette named Sarah also began her journey.

-

A.N: This is something that popped in one day and wouldn't leave, like Kunzite from Sailor Moon, he just turnned my old bedroom into subdimensional hideaway for evil bishounen. Damn him!


	2. Next!

Testing Hearts

A.N: I made a mistake in the last one, It's two new friends in england and My Sister that I need to add to, not Maybe, that's my X-Men fic.

Anyway, when it's in first person point-of-veiw It's me, Leslie, talking.

When it's in third person point-of-veiw it's usually Michelle or, later on, Sarah talking.

The first part, about Halloween, was me.

Shellee Is Michelle's older sister, and Michelle and Shellee are my cousins.

Theresa is my neice, not technically since her dad and my sister haven't married yet but still.

Theresa is of no relation to Michelle or Shellee.

The children who were wished away are DJ, Koichi, Ryu and Sakura.

Koichi, Ryu and Sakura are brothers and a sister. I call them my nephews and neice but they are actually just my friend's children.

DJ is my nephew, and Theresa's half-brother, I don't know what he is to Michelle and Shellee.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

"I need different clothes," I said timidly. Of course, the guy did kinda kidnap me, so I did have a right to be fearful, but my main concern was my embarrassment of the oufit I wore. In other words I really didn't want to be standing in front of him, so I knelt near the back of his throne.

"What's wrong with the one's you're wearing now?" He asked carelessly.

I glared at the back of his head, then screamed. You know the scream that Lex Murphy screamed in Jurrasic Park? The one that she gave when she was pulled out from under the car by Dr. Allen Grant and she saw the T-rex headed their way? That's the scream I'm talking about. _That_ most definately got his attention, even more so when he turnned and found that I was just sitting there innocently, like I hadn't even blinked. "Yes?" I asked delicately.

"Fine," He said flatly, "There's a chamber over there that will have extra clothes in it."

I turnned with a sniff and walked away with Sakura still in my arms. I grumbled under my breath in disgust. 'Of _course_ the _only_ bloody room to have _any_ sort of clothing would be his room, prick!' I set Sakura upon his bed and looked through the closet. 'Well, if he's going to be dumb enough to think I wont be mad at him he deserves to have his clothes torn,' I thought in annoyance. I pulled out a pair of pants, tight black leather. I was right, it _was_ one size fits all! I took a crimson, tight, poet's shirt - the kind with waves of bunched up fabric going down in a line in front - and tore off the sleeves. I took off my current clothes, and then came to my wings. To my surprise the black, maribou wings felt more silky, and slightly leathery. My greatest shock, though, came when I tried to take them off.

-

She grumbled unhappily as she followed her sister, and then her cousin's neice bumpped into her from behind as she stopped. "Whadda ya do that for!" Theresa shouted.

Michelle, who had now stopped grumbling, watched as her sister argued with another brunette, though she acted like she should've been blonde. The other girl looked like she wanted to kick Shellee, and Michelle nearly fell to the ground in shock when Shellee smacked the other girl. If you know Shellee you know this is something that she just _doesn't_ do! What's more is another little creature that looked like the ones who took their cousin's nephews away was just standing there and watching.

Theresa, who had stopped bitching enough to look, started screeching as she saw the creature. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ANOTHER ONE! THEY'VE COME TO TAKE _ME_ AWAY NOW! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone shut up, stopped what they were doing, and stared at her. The creature went back to spraying little flying things, which Michelle found were little half naked girls with wings, And the other brunette was following the creature and yelling at him for hurting the flying things. If there was _anything_ Michelle knew, other than the fact that she had become quiet perverted over the months, it was you never questioned the locals, unless they were trying to eat you. Michelle didn't even know why she knew that, must've been one of those past life things.

The flying person bit the girl and Theresa had a hard time holding back her laughter. The girl glared at Theresa, who glared back with this, "Ima-gangstabitch" attitude. Rather than take it to the next level, Michelle was begining to suspect the brunette was a bit of a coward, she yelled at the creature, and they found out his name, Hoggle.

Shellee intervened before any blood could be shed, as it seemed the brunette wanted to do to Hoggle. "Monsuier Hoggle, would you, perhaps, know how to get in there and to the center of the Labyrinth? There has been a terrible mistake and I'm afraid my cousin was swept away, as well as my cousins' nephews and neice."

Michelle pondered, how were the four kids related to them? Technically three of them weren't really related to her cousin but she considered it so and it was, as her words were like God's, she says it and it is law, she some how always found a way to do that. Anyway, how would DJ be related to them? First cousin twice removed or second cousin once removed? Was it even any of those? Michelle was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice the doors opening into the Lanbyrinth, until Theresa pushed her aside in an effort to get through and get the whole thing over with.

Michelle flipped Theresa off behind her back and stalked through after her.

-

Eyes watched from beyond, "Interesting."

-

A.N: I got a reveiw! One reveiw but still, anyway, I've posted things from my point of veiw, character-wise. And, I've greatly exagerated my cousins and my neice, I'm sorry if you guys ever read this, though I think Michelle actually would think that if she ever met Jareth.


	3. Wings?

Testing Hearts

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

I tugged a bit on the wing, the strap just about to come off, and felt fire run through my body. I sank to my knees as the pain rose, and rose. My vision started to darken. Then the pain stopped, just vanished. The straps were lying discarded on the ground, ends burnt and charred. The wings fallen upon the floor, mangled as if they had been run through a lawnmower.

I shook my head in confusion, what the hell was that? I stood, and paused, feeling an unfamiliar weight upon my back. I focused completely on my back, and felt something stretch and unfurl. I cast a nervous glance behind me and nearly fainted. Long, black, red and silver feathered dragon wings were on my back. Yes, feathered dragon wings, instead of scales I had small, tiny feathers. On the inside it was pure leathery skin, silver with red veins and hard, black bone ridges. On the outside the feathers started black at the tips, where it met the skin, then flowed into red, then silver.

I blinked a couple of times, and decided that I should rip the back as well as the sleeves. I slipped it and the black leather pants on, then put my boots on over. 'I look like a demonic S&M angel,' I decided finally. I shook my head, that _definately_ wasn't the look I was going for, but it's not like I have many clothes to choose from.

I stared at the wings a bit and decided to see if I could fly, or atleast attempt to. I focused on stretching and flexing the muscles in them, and to my surprise I rose a bit, but was quickly tired out and fell on my butt. 'Owie,' I pouted. I just shook my head, retracted my wings till they lay on my back like a cape, 'Hmmm... Didn't I see a cape like that in his closet?' and wandered out the door with Sakura, I had picked her up after I got off the ground.

-

Sarah stompped a bit ungraciously behind the three brunettes, thinking of doing particularly horrible things to a certain chick (she'd say bitch but that would be taken as a bit of a challenge) named Theresa. (Everybody hates her!) She grudgingly admitted that Shellee and Michelle were okay, though they were a tad better at manipulating the scenary then her, not that she'd ever admit it to them. They all leaned against a wall as they sat down, the hall just went on and on! She, unfortunately, leaned against the opposite wall, and fell through with a shriek. "HEY!"

Theresa nearly burst with laughter, while Michelle looked startled that the girl had gone straight through the wall. Shellee stepped down next to Sarah, "Are you all right?"

'Of _course_ I am,' Sarah thought nastily, 'I just went _straight_ through a supposedly solid wall and hit my head on the otherside, I'm just peachy!' "Yes," She stated flatly, "I'm perfectly fine!" She stood and dusted off her clothing.

Theresa passed her with a smug smirk and spat, "I guess you're clothing decided to return to the dirt it came from."

Sarah looked on evily as Theresa went through. Lord knows _how_ those two managed to hate each other soo much in such a short period of time. It's probably because they're so much alike. Shellee shook her head and prayed for holy guidance as Michelle shook her head sadly. "You all belong in the looney bin!" Michelle muttered as she followed Theresa.

Shellee stared in the direction her younger sister went, and gaped. "WHAT? I DIDN'T EVEN _DO_ ANYTHING!"

-

"Dance magic dance!" And a baby is flying through the air!

-

A.N: Two reveiws! Yay!


	4. Did you just SLAP him?

Testing Hearts

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

I grumbled darkly as I walked the halls, then stopped. 'Wait just one damn minute! There weren't any halls last _I_ knew! Dammit! Goddamn mother fucking sonovabitch! This whole damn _castle_ changes? AAAAAAARRRGGHHH!' After a few more mental shrieks I stalked off in some vague direction and started looking for the throne room.

There was no way in _Hell_ I was gonna let those kids stay by themselves if the _castle_ itself changes! I don't care if they were in the so-called care of the Goblin King! Damn make-up wearing freak! And what in Chaos's name did he do to his eyebrows! I knew _goths_ and _actresses_ that wouldn't _dream_ of doing that to themselves! Hell and tarnation, I was bloody one of them! And dammit! I've slipped into an English accent again. See what being around people with accents do to me?

As I walked I flexed and stretched my wings, to get them used to flapping so I could fly better, and longer than two minutes. I could practically feel each and every individual muscle shred and mend in an effort to get stronger, thickening and lacing into tough cords. I finally rested them a bit and continued walking.

I met; Three talking doors on my journey, two flying fairies, who I managed to scare into hiding, a bunch of small furry things that were biting each other and a few goblins that were stealing each other's chickens. 'I wonder if I left my opium incense out again, this is waaaay to hyperish to be a dream, or real, maybe it's just fantasy. AIEE! Stop singing dammit!' I shook my head, I _knew_ I shouldn't have read that Matrix parody of Bohemian Rhapsody. I wandered a bit more, to get used to the terrain, and stumbled upon the most peculiar bit of chaos in the throne room.

I blinked rapidly at the sight I was faced with. 'What. The hell.'

"What in the 10,000 Hells of Borayne is going on? Wait, nevermind, don't answer that I do NOT wanna know!" Twisting and sweeping my wing out I caught DJ just as he was about to fall, Ryu and Koichi had enough sense in them to stay away. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! DO YOU _WANT_ THESE KIDS TO HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE?"

I set DJ down and marched right up to the man that had just caught another falling baby. He looked rather amused as I started shouting at him. "WHAT IN HADES'S UNDERWORLD WERE YOU TRYING TO PROVE? YOU CAN SING! SO WHAT! BIG FUCKING DEAL! A HELLA LOT OF PEOPLE CAN SING! YOU DON'T SEE THEM PRANCING ABOUT IN RENTED FORMAL WEAR SEDU-" I smacked myself in the forehead, ooookay, next time we watch the Thing as a Halloween movie, not John Carpenter's VAMPIRES, thats a good movie and all but I've seen it so many times that it's seems I've memorized his monologue... Hmm... Father Adam was kinda cute though... Back to the subject here peoples! "Okay, forget, whatever I was about to say," I snapped quietly. Then slapped him.

-

Michelle groaned, this had to be the third time Sarah stopped and stared at the castle in sight. "I HEAR TOBY CRYING!" She wailed, "Mom's gonna _kill_ me if anything happens to him!" Sarah took off in the vaguest direction possible, straight for the castle.

"_Why_ are we following her again?" Theresa snapped as they ran.

Shellee rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm getting sick, and tired, of your fucking 'Waianae' attitude, all right? Either shut up! Or go in your _own_ fucking direction!"

Michelle winced, "Damn, who spit in _her_ bean curd? Oooo! _Now_ I remember where that came from! Mulan! Yay! I remembered!" Everyone, even Sarah, stopped and turnned to look at her weirdly. Michelle paused, "Did I say that out loud?"

"YES!" They all shouted in annoyance.

-

Off in the distance, a scream could be heard.

-


	5. Dark Pits

Testing Hearts

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

I stared hard at the Goblin King. I was going to kill him, as soon as I got free I was going to kill him! I clutched my hands tightly, then forcefully relaxed myself, hearing my wings flutter slightly behind me. I smiled at the fey I was talking to. "Yes, politics always _have_ been confusing. I really hope you don't get too mixed up in all this, they might hurt you."

The fey gave a small smile. "Yes, well, I am certain that I can do enough to fight back if they try, believe me."

I _looked_ at him this time. He was familiar, oddly so. "Don't you mean believe _in_ you Monsieur Kinetat?" I said drily. Oh great, I'd been talking to my old friend without realizing it! Sure he was an "imaginary" friend and I _had_ been in kindergarden when he left... But, still!

Kinetat ran a hand through his short blonde hair with a shrug. "I guess, that too. Madame Leslie."

I shook my head. "I can't believe I called you the Party Boss."

He raised his glass to his lips. "I can't believe you knew what a party was, as well as knowing what a boss was." He drank deeply from his glass, as was his way, and smirked at the exasperation I felt, and showed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I'll go reacquaint myself with Katherina."

He held out an arm. "May I escort you milady?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm going over _there_ to get away from you. So you shall stay over _here._" I said flatly.

He took my hand anyway. "I'll take that as a yes."

I rolled my eyes as I was dragged over to a tall brunette, scooping up my skirts to try and keep from tripping on them. "Now I remember why I chose to forget you."

-

Shellee felt like sitting down somewhere comfortable and crying. Just wailing till the day was done.

First, she was nearly late to babysit her neice and nephews. Second, her bitchy neice decided she didn't like washing dishes and so she wished away her brother and cousins! Third, They were stuck in a fantasy world with a limited amount of time to find her neice and nephews, as well as her more-equiped-to-deal-with-fantasy-since-her-head-is-permenantly-stuck-in-the-clouds-COUSIN! Her life was quickly going down the drain and she owed it all to an onna named Sarah and a Waipahu Bitch named Theresa!

That was the moment the ground dropped out beneath her and she became acquainted with a dark pit called an oubliette.

-

"WHAT IN BORAYNE'S NAME IS **_THAT?_**"

-


	6. Hit It Again!

Testing Hearts

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

The whole of the Fey Kingdom watched in fascination as a small, young, girl yelled at the infamous Goblin King. Yes my dears, I was _once_ again screaming at him. This time for dropping my cousin in a oubliette. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY COUSIN?" I demanded at the top of my lungs.

"Sh-"

"Kinetat, shut up!" Katherina hissed.

"Bu-"

"SHUT UP!" Both Katherina and I yelled at him.

Meekly he sat down. Well, more like lay down and looked up girl's skirts.

Katherina shook her head and sat down to avoid that experience, making sure it didn't happen to me as well.

"And they say Hell is just a sauna," She murmured whimsically.

-

Michelle looked around, "Theresa?"

The tired teen looked up at her aunt's cousin. "Yes?" She demanded somewhat testily.

"Sarah?"

The girl who wasn't even related to either of them groaned. "What is it this time."

"... Shellee?"

Silence.

"Shellee?"

Theresa and Sarah both looked around curiously.

"SHELLEE?"

It was an undeniabled fact by now. Shellee Ogawa, had disappeared.

-

Once again a resounding _SMACK!_ echoed through the kingdom.

-

A.N: You know? I think I just like smacking him... Hmmm... This is strange, I think I need to reschedule my appointment with my therapist.


	7. POOF!

Testing Hearts

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

Kinetat gaped at thin air. Katherina was not behaving anymore eloquently, she was flat out staring. The other various fae were just wondering why it took so goddamn long.

Me? Well, I wasn't exactly there anymore. You see, the empty spot they were staring at, was where I used to be standing, till I smacked the sadistic asshole, again.

Yes, me in all my pink ballroom dressed glory, with that _GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING CORSETTE _on, smacked him. I think I have a death wish... Probably, I am suicidal after all.

Anyway, back to Kinetat and Katherina...

"OH MY LORD! DID SHE JUST SMACK _JARETH?_"

Kinetat closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "I'm sure you'd have been able to ask her if she was still here."

There was a pause. "Dammit, why does she get to have all the fun?" Katherina pouted, and then realised where she still was. "... Oops?"

-

"OOMPH!" There was a small thud and a dry voice spoke up. "Well now, I just _couldn't_ learn from the first time huh. I just _had_ to smack him again. Baka Leslie."

There was another voice in the dark. "Leslie? Is that you?"

A pause, "Shelsie?"

"LIE!" A body went flying towards the first voice, and landed somewhere near the speaker's feet.

"Ooookaaaay..."

"Ow."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Hardy-har-har, very funny."

"Hmmm... This is odd..."

"What?"

"I coulda sworn it was pitch black in here a minute ago."

"... It still is."

"... Oh... Shit."

-

Somewhere else a clock struck 3.

-


	8. SHE DID IT!

Testing Hearts

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

Kinetat watched the crystal carefully, along with Jareth, Katherina and the rest of the fae. "Why is she transforming so fast?"

Katherina looked worriedly at Jareth along with Kinetat and the other Fae. Jareth merely shrugged, "She's too old to be a goblin or dwarf, and she's female so she can't be a firey or troll, so she's turning into a goblin fae instead. Thus the accelerated transformation."

Katherina looked back into the crystal, yes, her hair _was_ growing at an accelerated rate as well. "How long does she have to get out of here?"

Jareth smirked, "Two hours, tops. After that it's _irreversable_, and she's stuck as one of my court."

Katherina nodded, "Oh," And took a page out of Leslie's book, smacking him.

Kinetat watched, in shock, as Katherina quickly teleported back to the Mischief Kingdom. What, did you think that all imaginary friends came because they _had_ too? Nope, they found it fun to mess with the heads of children's parents by telling them things they couldn't _possibley_ know otherwise.

Kinetat looked at the slightly stunned Goblin King, and burst into laughter. At the rate things were going, he almost _wanted_ Leslie to become a goblin fae. It'd certainly liven things up a bit.

-

Shellee cleared her throat, "What do you think it means."

"... Well," Leslie began nervously, yes, she could definately see in the dark better as time wore on. "From what I've noticed, the goblins can barely see in the light. And, according to Kathy, all the goblins used to be toddlers anyway. So I don't think _that's_ what's happening to me. Plus, I certainly don't _feel_ any stupider... I have wings, I'm begining to have superb nightvision, and this stupid pink monstrosity I was forced to wear because it looks '_pretty_' is begining to feel less, and less odd. Shit... I think I'm turning into a fae."

"But why so fast? He said we have thirteen hours!"

"I don't really know..." A hidden smirk, "But I know who _miiight_... KATHERINA OF ELLISAR GET YOUR SCRAWNY, ANOREXIC ASS _OVER_ HERE! PRONTO!"

Another thud, "Damn wench, should never have told you how to summon me."

"... My cousin has a question for you."

"... Thanks Lie..."

"Your welcome!"

-

"Hoghead, go help our guests find their companion."

-


	9. Doubleteam, For Once

Testing Hearts

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

Michelle looked at Theresa in something akin to shock, 'Is she _actually_ concerned for Shellee?'

Theresa dragged Sarah with her as they looked around somewhat frantically. "Oh my _God_! We can't be losing more people!" Sarah moaned, frightend.

Theresa shook her head, "Screw _that_, what'll aunty do if we can't find Shellee! Shellee's the smartest one of us here! She has to help us find aunty and the kids!"

To Michelle's surprise Sarah looked unconcerned about the insinuation that she was the brightest thing on the planet. Michelle also found that she'd been thinking less, and less about boys and more about more mature things. 'This place is changing us all...' She mused. "A-hem," Sarah, Theresa and Michelle looked up to see the dwarf, Hoggid was it? "I can take you to find your friend, and lead you out of the Labyrinth as well."

Sarah and Theresa shared an undecipherable look, since when had they become such good friends anyway, and Sarah stepped up to talk to the ugly dwarf.

-

"Okay," Shellee began, "So you're saying that even _if_ we get to the center of the Labyrinth before our thirteen hours are up, my cousin is going to be a goblin fae _for the rest of her goddamn life?_"

Katherina shifted uneasily, her pyramid of light moving with her, "Well... Yes."

"Can she atleast return with us home?"

Katherina pondered on this a bit, "Yes, she should be able to... After all, he said he'd give them back if you won before your thirteen hours were up."

Leslie interupted before Shellee could say anything more. "I'm cool with that."

Shellee turnned to her cousin in shock. "WHAT? What are we going to tell your parents? Your sisters! Mom?"

Leslie shrugged, materializing a crystal, similar to Jareth's, in her hand and threw it down at her feet. Smoke encircled her and when it cleared her wings were gone, and so was that godforsaken pink dress. Instead she was wearing what she had on before the first time she slapped him. "Absolutely _nothing_, nada, zip, zilch, nichts, wu you, suihou!"

Katherina looked slightly shocked at the use of magic that took _years_ to learn and Shellee leaned foreward a bit. "Cool!"

"Isn't it?"

-

"Hey! Don't look at _me_ like that! I don't even _use_ your type of magic!"

-


	10. Cricket Chirp Chirp

Testing Hearts

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

Theresa hung back as they travelled through the dark tunnels, 'I don't think I really trust him,' She mused. She sighed and thought about her aunt. Honestly, she didn't know why she was so mean to them, or why she sometimes had little childish fits. It was really strange to her. She suddenly remembered something, and looked down. "Crap."

Michelle turnned to look at her over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Theresa sighed, "Look at your clothes."

Sarah and Hoggle had stopped and came back to see what was taking so long and, being closer to Michelle than Theresa was, got the full force of her shriek. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Theresa repressed a snicker, since she had the _exact_ same problem. "Yeah."

"What's going on?" Sarah fairly demanded.

Michelle was the one who answered. "We're still in our Halloween costumes!"

-

Leslie had long since began to ignore them, saying she needed to hear something _other_ than "her King" singing. So she put on Right Said Fred, hey, she likes his voice okay? Katherina and Shellee just stared at her. "I didn't know she could do that."

Katherina turnned to Shellee, "She shouldn't be _able_ to without proper training."

"I can still _hear_ you!" Leslie sing-songed, "Though Right Said Fred has _such_ a sexy voice. Anyway, I've had over ten years self-training in magic, and I just alter everything I learn _anyway_, so technically I _have_ had the proper training, thank-you-very-much." Then she went back to ignoring them.

There was a pause. "Is heightened hearing-?"

"Yes."

"Damn, she must be going deaf because even _I_ can hear her music and I'm on the other side of the pit."

"_I'm_ going deaf and I'm not that far from you."

"You do know that I can still hear you right?"

"..." Silence, interupted by a wooden door, that wasn't there before, opening in the wall. "Here they are!"

"Dude, what's _that_?"

-

Crickets chirpped somewhere in the cosmos, unhindered by the dwarf who was no longer spraying at them.

-


	11. It's Her Fault!

Testing Hearts

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Labyrinth. Happy?

-

Kinetat pouted as he watched the crystal. "They don't miss me at all?"

A fae from the Pixy Kingdom rolled her eyes. "Who would?"

The Queen of the Kingdom of Knowledge sighed, "Don't you find it the _least_ bit sad that all we have for entertainment is Jareth's weak attempts at populating his kingdom?"

Someone snorted into his cup. "I remember when all we had for entertainment was _you_ attempting to populate _your_ kingdom. As I recall, you still haven't finished."

Yulene, Queen of the Kingdom of Knowledge, glared at him. "Shut up Siruth! It took you _fifty thousand_ years to populate _your_ kingdom!"

Siruth rolled his eyes. "At the way you're going it'll take you _more_ than fifty thousand years."

"Hey! I thought the new fae was your guest for the moment, shouldn't you bring her back _before_ she finds out how to cheat?"

Jareth looked up from the crystal. "I'd rather save my face for the moment actually, maybe later."

Kinetat fell into a mysterious coughing fit right about then.

-

Michelle flung herself at Leslie. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WASN'T THERESA OR SHELLEE'S EITHER SO DON'T KILL US PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!"

Katherina and Sarah fell over in shock and Hoggle stepped back a bit. Leslie just sighed, "Nice to see you too Mishe!"

Michelle pulled back embarassed. "Heh heh, sorry 'bout that, personal safety comes above all with me you know."

As soon as Michelle pulled away Theresa flung herself at Leslie. "OH _LORD_ GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Leslie tumbled over backwards from the force of Theresa's lunge and glared at all three of them. "What do I look like? _God_?"

"YES!"

"... You do know I still have those knives at home right?"

"... _SHE'S_ GOD!"

"Weirdos."

Katherina turnned to Sarah. "Do you feel as left out as I do?"

"Yep."

-

"... She's gotten scarier since kindergarten."

-


End file.
